1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to latching assemblies for multipiece connector components. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three piece connector unit, each piece having a side profile adapted to latch to corresponding profiles of the other two connector components, and to register the parts for assembly.
2. The Prior Art
Many electrical connectors for ribbon cable comprise multiple components. For example, one widely accepted connector for terminating a flat transmission cable comprises three connector components: a connector housing body into which the conductors of the cable are inserted; a connector cover body into which a plurality of contacts are loaded for terminating the cable conductors upon assembly of the cover body to the connector body; and a strain relief body for providing a cable strain relief function upon assembly of the strain relief body to the previously assembled housing and cover bodies. Other connectors, for other applications, common to those skilled in the art, also utilize a three piece configuration and accordingly have need of a convenient and effective latching technique for establishing positive latching between the assembled three component, as well as a need for effectively registering the components during assembly.
Heretofore, a wide variety of profiles have been suggested for establishing latching between three connector components of the type described above. However, no profiled latching technique has been achieved which would provide both adequate latching strength and effective part registration during assembly, in a narrow profile configuration. Moreover, because many of these connectors are intended to be stacked end to end on a pin field or the like, and must therefore be of a miniature scale, it is even more imperative, and difficult, to a achieve a latching scheme for providing the greatest load bearing characteristics, yet in a configuration which achieves same with optimal material utilization due to the overall size restrictions placed upon the connector.
The industry, accordingly, has been in need of a latch profile for multipiece connector assemblies, which would provide a registration function and an adequate resistance to tensile forces introduced into the terminated cable, yet which would be easy to assemble, inexpensive to manufacture, and relatively fail safe. Such a latching structure, preferably would provide redundant retention in order to increase reliability and performance of the latch and minimize the likelihood that ordinary manipulations of the terminated cable would induce failure. Further, the latching features should be aligned in such a manner so that as stresses are applied to the connector assembly and deformation of the connector occurs, the latches tend to latch rather than unlatch. Lastly, the latching structure on the connector bodies should require a minimum utilization of material in keeping with the requirement that the overall size of the connector remain small.